poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Terrorcon battle/Death of CYLAS
Here's how Terrorcon battle and Death of CYLAS goes in Overlord of Dragons, Part 1 CYLAS is roaming the halls CYLAS: Energon. Later Knock Out: If the mutation could be passed along with a single bite, the entire crew is at risk! Starscream: (whimpers) You're saying CYLAS could beget more Terrorcons? Nightmare Moon: Oh, dear. Tempest Shadow: I knew this was a bad idea. Queen Chrysalis: Is that possible? Knock Out: Hm, it could happen, and the inseweding feeding frenzy could turn this entire warship into a scrap heap. So now, can we sound the alarm? stop and see Vehicons in the hall Starscream: You there! Have you noticed any unusual activity... growl Starscream: ...in this sector? produce their Energon-sucking tongues and chases them Knock Out, Hunters, Flyers, and pony villains run in horror, but then stop to find more Terrorcons 'Cons, Hunters, Flyers, and ponies run toward the lab of the Project Iacon database Starscream: In here! jumped as the door closed on them Starscream: Knock Out, my minions, this situation might be a bit more dire than either of us ever imagined. Nightmare Moon: I'm sorry I got us into this mess, Starscream. Krogan: Quite dire than we ever imagined. Viggo Grimborn: I knew this was bad. Johann: Bad? Drago Bludvist: I knew this would happen. Suri Polomare: I never saw that coming. Tempest Shadow: Tragic irony? Queen Chrysalis: No. Poetic justice. King Sombra: This is worst than we've possibly imagined. Knock Out: Hm. I think I find it rather ironic that, to think, after battling Autobots all these years, getting smacked down, shot at, blown up. This is how our lights go out? Starscream: Drained of our precious fluids. If this is indeed the end, if we are to become Terrorcon chow, it has been an honor serving Lord Megatron with all of you. Nightmare Moon: This may not be the finish that we planned. Krogan: There is no one that we would pass through the gates of Valhalla than you, Master. Viggo Grimborn: But if this is indeed the end.... Johann: With we are to pass through the Valhalla gates.... Drago Bludvist: It is an honor serving Lord Megatron with each and every one of you. Suri Polomare: It's been an honor serving with you, Commander Starscream. Tempest Shadow: You're not the Storm King. Queen Chrysalis: Though, Knock Out, we must say.... King Sombra: We have always admire your lustrous paint job. Knock Out: You're no Breakdown, though I must confess, I have always admired your lustrous finish. and his minions having heard what Knock Out said King Sombra: his throat Well, then.... Johann: Should be going. Out and the others leave the lab, walking in the hall and encounter Megatron Knock Out: Oh! Starscream: Aah! Nightmare Moon: What a pleasant surprise, Lord Megatron. Megatron: Would either of you like to tell me WHAT EXACTLY IS GOING ON?! Tempest Shadow: Nothing, of course, my Liege. All is quiet, too quiet. You can quite even say dull. Megatron: Funny, because the Dark Energon within my spark has been pulsing. Queen Chrysalis: Let us handle this. at Knock Out It's Knock Out's fault! Knock Out: Precisely, my-- WHAT?! King Sombra: He infused CYLAS with a cocktail comprised of Dark and Synthetic Energon, creating a monstrous mutation which is now on the verge of turning your entire crew into mindless Energon-sucking Terrorcons! Megatron: I do not know what matters your master's yarns spring, King Sombra, but if I learn that he has been dabbling with my Dark Energon stores again, attempting to infuse himself with its formidable power... growls Krogan: Uh, my liege? Megatron: Let me just say, Starscream, you and your minions have been awarded more chances for redemption than anyone in Decepticon history! Vehicon's growl Vehicon: Growls Energon! the Energon-sucking tongue Megatron: (turns around) Hey, you there, what are you doing? I order you, stand down! stretches out tongue, runs, Megatron shoots the Terrorcon, puts it away and turns back to Knock Out and the others Drago Bludvist: We did try to tell you. Suri Polomare: Hmm-hmm. scene changes at the lab where Soundwave is researching the Project Iacon database on CYLAS Megatron: Then why can I not command the monster to follow my bidding? Viggo Grimborn: While the trace of the Dark Energon should have granted you control over these ghouls, I believe the Synthetic component may be corrupting your link to them. Megatron: Initiate high alert. Instruct all troops to keep their distance from the mutations and terminate on sight. (To Knock Out, Starscream and his minions) Your fate, however, remains to be seen. Out looking at Starscream and his minions Megatron: Why are you still here? Out and the others run Megatron: Find this creation of yours and eradicate it immediately. Later Tempest Shadow: I realize Lord Megatron's only doing this to punish us, but how are we the best choice to hunt down CYLAS? I mean, why not just deploy his beloved beast machine supersoldier, hmm? After all, it is supposed to be the ultimate hunter. Starscream: Out of the question! Can you imagine if the Predacon became infected? Nothing could stop it. Vehicons and Insecticons battle the Terrorcons and Soundwave walking in the halls enters the vaults and sees Airachnid's Stasis pod CYLAS: Energon. the pod Airachnid: (Groans) Breakdown? Did I not exterminate you once already? produces his Energon-sucking tongue CYLAS: Energon! webs him to the ground, killing CYLAS in the process Airachnid: Second time's the charm. (chuckles) But to be certain, out CYLAS I shall remove your very spark. shocked CYLAS? Whatever have they done to you? Oh, but more importantly, thank you for freeing me. CYLAS: No, thank you. (dies) Airachnid: Whatever. Starscream: (sees Airachnid) Oh, thank you, Airachnid. Now our ordeal is finally over. Tempest Shadow: Lord Megatron, we have good news and, surprisingly, shocking news. Category:Mac Prime Category:Transcripts Category:Crossovers Category:Scenes Category:TFP/MLP Crossovers Category:Corpsebridefan Category:TransformersPrimfan